1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to testing systems and methods, and particularly to a system and method for testing charging current of a mobile electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is necessary to test mobile electronic devices for quality assurances. One such test of a mobile electronic device is to test charging current of the mobile electronic device when the mobile electronic device is being charged. Previously, a user often uses a battery to test the charging current of the mobile electronic device. However, the battery cannot provide constant voltage when the battery has been recharged many times. For example, if the mobile electronic device requires the charging voltage of 3.7 V, but the battery just provides the charging voltage of 3.6 V, then the test may be inaccurate.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method to overcome the aforementioned problem.